I Want You To Want Me
by Becca Krava
Summary: What happens after the season cruelly ends. Kat and Patrick break up due to a misunderstanding. Bianca might be fallong for Cameron, to bad he's with Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kat watched the familiar scenery pass by. It was different from the point of view from the passenger's seat. Behind her, Bianca was mumbling about how she wanted to kill someone's baby and something about missing cheerleading. She tried to start a few conversations, but she had as much success as you would if you were talking to a wall. The only person who seemed happy about this was her dad. He was humming some tunes from the 1970's with a smile on his face as he drove them in his old car to their prison, also known as, school. Never has Kat been so excited to get to school.

This ride to school was just the beginning of her dad's new laws. Now that she's lost his trust, he is going to drive her to school and pick up right after school. She wasn't allowed to go out except for school, and he took away her phone and car keys. Since Kat couldn't drive Bianca to school anymore, Bianca had to be also driven by their dad. Bianca wasn't very happy about it. Kat let out a sigh of relief when Walter's car squeaked as it drove up to the front of the school. Kat and Bianca ran out before their dad could remind them for the millionth time that he was picking them up right after school.

Kat was rushing toward the building, but she stopped when she realized Bianca was glued to the spot. Bianca was starring at the school sign, which was hanging from the school's roof. "I have nothing to live for." Bianca sighed as Kat went up to Bianca to check if she was okay. "I'm not popular, I'm not a cheerleader, and the whole nation saw my boyfriend cheating on me." Kat put a supporting arm around her sister.

"It could be worse," Kat said. It was the best piece of advice she could think of. "You still have Cameron and Dawn. And you will always have me." Kat smiled at her. It must have worked since she noticed Bianca's tanned shoulders untense.

"I guess you're right." Bianca sighed. She hooked her elbow with Kat's. "Kill me now." She mumbled before they took their first steps of the day into the school. As usual, there was the usual couple sucking face by the door, everyone was in their own cliques, and there were some new graffiti up on the walls, courtesy of Kat's friend, Mandella. But for some strange reason, the atmosphere felt different to Kat. "Speaking of 'could be worse,' here comes Patrick."

Kat eyes widen. She wasn't ready to talk to Patrick about what happened the previous day. It was embarrassing to be caught in bed with him by her strict, over protective father. They haven't talked about since, and Kat didn't feel like this was the best time to confront him. "I, I, I umm… got to talk to a teacher about something." She quickly lied. She knew Bianca didn't believe her. Before Patrick could see her and before Bianca could stop her, she quickly walked in an empty classroom. Without scanning the classroom, Kat walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. That was when she realized she had company. "What are you doing here?"

Blank didn't look up from his huge textbook. "I'm studying for my English test." He said in his cute English accent. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" he joked when he finally looked up from his uninteresting- looking textbook.

"Seriously? After what you did to me yesterday, there's no way I want to in the same room as you." She hesitated when she realized she was in the same room as him, "Unless I can help it."

Blank frowned as shut his English book. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He took a long breath before he talked, "You have to believe me. I would never sabotage you like that. I saw your rap video. It was bloody brilliant. I thought you were going to win for sure."

Kat frowned and turned away. She couldn't stand to look at him. "That's why you would switch the tapes to make me look bad. So you could win." She knew better than trust him. She's already made that mistake twice already.

Blank moved in front of her. He leaned in close to her and put his hand against the wall to support himself. Kat could smell his breath; he must have been chewing grape gum earlier. Kat loved the smell of gum. "You have to believe me. I've never lied to you." Which Kat realized was true. When he did betray her, he never told a lie. "It was Tabitha, she switched the tapes because I promised her she could be in charge of the prom if I win. Please believe me."

Kat nodded. She didn't know why, but she believed him. "I believe you." She hesitated. She was usually good at judging characters. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. "You know what, let's start over."

Blank stuck out his hand, "I'm William Blankenship. You can call me Blank."

"Kat Stratford. It's nice to meet you." Kat smiled as she shook his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Patrick was used to being by half of the student body, but not by Kat. He knew she saw him. And when she did, she quickly ran off. She probably felt awkward about her dad walking in on them naked. As much as Patrick found it adorable, he wasn't ready to be denied by her all day. He decided to take his time as he followed her slowly, hoping her didn't look like a stalker. He noticed she went into the Home Ec room. What would she be doing in there? It was the most sexist class in the school. He peeked into the small window that was on the class room door.

He didn't like what he was. The annoying, British kid was leaning in too close to his girlfriend. And instead of hitting him or lecturing him, Kat was smiling and she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was like watching President Obama hugging Usama Bin Lamen. Patrick frowned and knocked on the door. Blank turned towards the door, he had a look of guilt on his face. Kat's face was lit up with a smile. Patrick noticed that his hands were clenched up into fists. "I thought you hated that douche bag." Patrick said as soon as she stepped out of the door.

"What did I say about using that word?" Kat frowned as she searched for something in her bag. She frowned when she wasn't there. "Plus, he's actually kind of nice. He wasn't the one who changed the videos on the day of the election." Before Patrick could reply, she added. "Trust me, I know. I have a good judge of character."

"Than what are you doing with me?" Patrick joked. "So how much trouble are you in?" He knew that she would understand that he was talking about her dad walking in on them.

"Well, my dad is going to drop me off at school and pick me up everyday. And curfew starts as soon as I get home." Kat frowned as she sat down on a bench.

"Guess I'll have to sneak in again."

"Nice try. He took away my door. I wouldn't be surprised if I came home and there are bars on my window. I don't think we'll about able to hang out until retirement." Kat sighed.

Patrick put his arm around Kat, "Don't worry, we'll find a way."

A few hours later, Bianca was tapping her pencil against her desk. She tried to contain a yawn as Mr. Erikson droned on about the Revolutionary War. To her left, Cameron was drink up every bit of information Mr. Erikson was spitting out (literary, spitting) like it was a new flavor of Vitamin Water. In the back, they new head cheerleader, Michelle was flirting with Dawn's ex-boyfriend, Keith. Bianca could tell by their body language that they've had only one date, but still already had sex.

She sighed. She usually used this time to text- flirt Joey, but she wasn't ready to talk to him. She wasn't sure if she should start accusing him of cheating or wait for him to explain it. She hoped he wouldn't text her this week so that she could see the next week's episode to see how he felt about the kiss. She could just feel her pocket vibrating as if she was getting a text from Joey. It took her a whole minute to realize her phone was actually vibrating.

She took her phone out of her pocket. It was a call from Joey. She didn't want to get her phone taken away from her and she wasn't ready to talk to him. Right after she sent his call to voicemail, the bell rang. Luckily, she had lunch next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat made a face as she watched Patrick devoir his lunch. Did she like him? Yes. Did she like that he can't chew with his mouth closed? Hell no! "What?" he asked with his mouth full of meaty, sloppy Joe when he noticed her face. Kat shook her and said nothing as she glanced down at her salad. She used a fork to put some salad in her mouth. The salad was bland and tasteless, but it was the only vegetarian meal offered at her school. She heard an awkward cough behind her. She finished chewing her food, with her mouth closed, before looking up at the cougher.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Bianca asked before also motioning to Cameron and his nim-wit girlfriend, Dawn. "We'd usually sit with the cheerleaders, but that's obviously not an option anymore." As much as Kat like having her own table with Patrick, and as cheesy as it sounded, she couldn't abandon her twin sister at her greatest needs. Before Kat could reply yes, Bianca stationed herself next to Kat and Cameron sat across from her with Dawn on his lap. Kat wondered how Cameron could eat with Dawn's hair in his face.

On the right side of Kat, _Oops, I Did It Again_, starts playing. Kat glared at Bianca. Bianca takes out her phone apologetically and sends the call to voicemail. "It the second time Joey has called me today." Bianca explained. "He also called during American History. Luckily, my phone was on vibrate." She glanced at her phone, "Great, another voicemail from him."

"Why don't just you answer it?" Dawn asked.

"It's too soon. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to him." Bianca sighed. Kat wondered if she was the only one that realized that Cameron's face light up. Kat turned to Patrick to see if he noticed it too, but he was gone. Blank sat in his seat instead.

"You're not Patrick." Kat pointed out.

"I'm not! Thank you so much for telling me! There's no way I would have pulled a leather jacket." Blank joked. Kat laughed, "Have you heard of the Gandhi exhibit coming to town this weekend?"

"Of course! I heard that they have some of his artifacts, and even notebooks pull of his plans for peace." Kat exclaimed. "I want to go, but the tickets are all sold out."

"Well today's your lucky day." Blank smiled as he pulled a ticket out of his pocket. Kat had to keep herself from screaming as she hugged Blank. She has never loved him more than she did now, except for when he helped pass Meatless Mondays. "So, it's date." Blanks smiled. He got up and walked towards his table.

Patrick wanted to punch the snot out of the British guy. He left for 5 minutes to grab a Gatorade, and the next thing he knows, the British kid was flirting with his girlfriend. When he finally comes over to the table, the kid dared to let the words: _It's a date_ come out of his mouth in an annoying accent. Patrick crossed his arms, "What was the about?"

Patrick would see by Kat's expression that he startled her. "Blank got tickets to the sold out Ghandi exhibit."

"Just like he got you tickets to the one French movie?" Patrick frowned. Kat rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe Patrick was getting jealous. It's not like Patrick would take her to the Ghandi exhibit, or any kind of exhibit for that matter. She noticed that Bianca and Cameron were starring at them, while Dawn was studying her nails as if she has a final on them tomorrow.

Bianca must have noticed her glare, because she quickly turned to start a conversation with Dawn and Cameron. "What are we going to do this weekend? I feel like a loser. Even Kat has a _date." _She put emphasis on the word _date_ to annoy Patrick. "Dawn and I wouldusually to a party." She glanced over at the cheerleader's table, "But I'm guessing the chances of the getting invited anywhere are slim to nothing. What do you usually do Cameron?"

"I usually sit around playing video games." Cameron replies. Bianca sighed; there is no way she is getting behind a controller.

"You guys will have to do something without me. My parents and I are going to Texas for a family reunion." Dawn explained.

"I'll miss you." Cameron wrapped his hands around his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll take lots of pictures. I look good in a cowboy hat." Dawn winked at Cameron. Cameron smiled at her. Bianca was slightly jealous of their relationship. She wished she was as close to Joey as Dawn was to Cameron. She wondered of Dawn and Cameron had sex yet, not that she wanted to know. The bell rang. Bianca said goodbye and tried not to show relief as she walked out of the Dawn and Cameron's lovefest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on! Please!"

"No! What part of grounded do you not understand?" Walter crossed his large arms and brought his attention back to the TV screen. Kat grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Come on Dad! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, I'm going with the student- body president. Not the 'deep voiced man- boy.'" Kat made air quotes with her fingers as she referred to Walter's unjust worthy nickname for Patrick.

"No! And that's my final word!" Walter declared. He snatched the remote from Kat's hand and turned _Full House _back on. Kat frowned and stormed off to her room. She turned to slam the door behind her, but unfortunately, her dad had taken off her bedroom door. She buried her head in her comfy pillow. She sighed as she remembered how easily her father became fond of Joey.

She looked up from the pillow with a smile on her face. The flashback had given her an idea. She reached her the home phone and dialed Blank's number, which was written on her hand. She heard him answer the phone after 3 rings. "Hey Blank, can you please do me a huge favor?"

"_Oops I did it again, I played with your heart." _Bianca looked up from her laptop. Across the room her phone was ringing. Without looking at the Caller ID, Bianca grabbed her phone, walked over to her Mac Book and answered the pink Razor, "Hello?"

"Hey 5-oh!" She heard a familiar cheerful voice say from the other side. Bianca tried not to panic. She wasn't sure if to hang up or if to let him talk. She turned on Facebook to see if Dawn was online so she could ask her, but Dawn was offline. She remembered that Dawn was supposed to be out of town. "Hello? Do you hear me?"

"I'm here." Bianca answered before she could change her mind.

"How've you been?" Joey said like nothing was wrong.

"How have I been? Is that all you have to say?" Bianca said. There was a long silence.

"You're voice sounds amazing."

"My voice is amazing? Really? I have been freaking out since I saw you kiss that model on the _Biggest Poser _and all you can say is 'How've you been' and that my voice sounds amazing!"

"Don't worry, 5-oh. Nothing else happened. I promise you." Joey said. Bianca googled **biggest poser spoilers** as he made his promise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you know how you can prove you trust me again?" Cameron asked. Bianca clicked on the first result on Google.

"How?"

"By not watching the next episode." Now Bianca knew something was up. She clicked on the first clip and two guys fighting over a costume. The second clip was the model forcing the kiss on Joey. _At first, he pushed her away._ _Before the slutty model could start apologizing, he grabbed her bikini straps and pulled her in for a make- out session._ "Are you still there? Are we having a bad conn-"

Bianca hangs up the phone. She let the tears run down her face before she picked up her phone and pressed the 3rd number on her speed dial. "Cameron, can you please come over?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two hours later the doorbell rang. Kat rushed out of her bedroom to answer the door before her father could. When she frowned when she saw it was Cameron. "Oh, it's you." It came out ruder than intended. "I mean... Bianca's in her room."

"Kat, I know you're mad at me about the videos being switched-" Cameron started apologizing.

"I'm not mad at you. I know it was Tabitha." Kat interrupted him. She looked behind Cameron to see if anyone was behind him.

"Wait, it was Tabitha? Why would she-"

"Long story, I'll explain later." Before Cameron could say anything else, Kat quickly pushed him towards the stairs. She didn't have a long time to talk. She sighed with relieve and collapsed on the couch when he was finally upstairs. She felt bad about how she treated him. Cameron was a nice guy, unlike Kat's other boneheaded friend, but she was in a rush.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang again. Kat rushed to open the door, but it was too late. Walter was already at the door. "We don't want any… whatever you are selling." Walter slammed the door in Blank's face. The doorbell rang again. Walter opened the door and frowned, "What?"

"Hello Mr. Straford. My name is William Blankenship. I was wondering if I can take you daughter to the Ghandi exhibit." He reached into his bag, "here are my driving records, report cards, and a letter of rec-." He was interrupted by Walter slamming the door in his face again.

"Dad!" Kat cried out.

"Katherine! What did I tell you about being grounded?" Walter frowned. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on, Dad. Please give him a chance!" Kat put her hands together as if saying a prayer.

Walter starred at her before opening the door. He put his arm around Blank and started to lead him to his office. "Let's see those papers of yours."

Bianca looked up from her wet pillow, covered in her tears, when she heard the knock on the door. She sniffed and didn't reply. Slowly the door was pushed open until Bianca caught a glimpse of Cameron. When Cameron saw she was in emotional page, he went over to her and gave her a supporting hug. Bianca cried in his shoulder. "He cheated. He kissed the little slut back, and I'm pretty sure he did even more than that. I couldn't even watch the rest."

"Well… he's a jerkface." It was the only reply Cameron could think of. He stroked her soft, vanilla scented hair. He wished her could provide more support.

"Why can't guys be like… you?" Bianca frowned. "You're nice, caring, relatable, and even cute!" She sighed and leaned against her bed. She knew her make- up was slightly messed up, but she didn't mind if Cameron saw it. "I'm going to die as a lonely, cat lady."

"No, you're not." Cameron reassured her. "You don't see how many guys stare at you when you walk down the hall. And you're not only hot, you're the most sweet, caring, positive girl I know." Bianca pulled away from his hug. She starred at him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Neither Cameron nor Bianca knew who leaned in first, but next thing they knew, their lips were on each other. It wasn't just a kiss. It was like they were never going to see each other again. They saviored each kiss like it was a fine champagne. "Dawn!" Bianca gasped when they finally pulled away for some air. They stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"I… I… I got to." Cameron quickly said. He grabbed his jacket and quickly ran out of the room without looking back.

Kat looked up curiously from her book as Cameron ran down the stairs and quickly out the door. She wondered why he was so upset, but she had her own problems to deal with. The door from her dad's office opened as soon as Kat's eyes were on her magazine. She got up, "How did it go?"

"Fine, you can go to the exhibit together." Kat's dad said. Kat cheer and hugged Blank with happiness.

"You owe me!" Blank whispered in her ear.


End file.
